plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Billy's 2
Plot: Its May 29th, 2015, Billy's Fun House has re-opened its doors, now given new life, new and improved animatronics, friendlier atmosphere, and new playmates. Sing along with Binnie, Peanie and Stevie, get a Balloon from Carpy and dance along Stacynette. Sadly, Kiki had to be scrapped, but we replaced her with The Mess, which is A mess. After a missing Inkling went missing, the pizzeria has been acting weird: Sudden whispers, whimpers, and even voices saying "HELP ME". Until then, hope you enjoy your night watch job... oh boy, its gonna be a ride. Animatronics: *Toy Binnie (Toy version of Binnie Hatcher) *Toy Peanie (Toy version of Peanie) *Toy Stevie (Toy version of Stevie) *Toy Carpy (Toy version of Carpy) *Withered Binnie *Withered Peanie *Withered Stevie *Withered Carpy *Stacynette (Marrionette-like Inkling) *The Mess (Like Kiki, but its based around the squid sisters) *Phantom Kiki (randomly appears in your office) Behaviors: Toy versions: Toy Binnie : The new and improved version of Binnie, he reaches the office via the middle hallyway, when he gets to your office you have limited time to put on the mask and hope he gets fooled, if you put the mask too late, he will jumpscare you by screaming at your face. Toy Peanie : The new and improved version of Peanie, she reaches the office via the left airvent, unlike other animatronics, she will wait until the player puts brings up the camera tablet, use the mask to get rid of her, if you don't, she will jumpscare you by lunging at you. Toy Stevie : The new and improved version of Stevie, he reaches the office by the right airvent, he gets into your office, if you put the mask on, he will slide towards the right eye socket of the mask, if you put on the mask too late, he will jumscare you by biting your head off. Toy Carpy : same as Carpy in the first game. Stacynette : She is located in CAM 16, in that camera, there is a musicbox that needs to be winded up eveery so often, if you fail to wind it up, she will begin to make her way to the office, and jumpscare you by lunging at you. The Mess : It is really unkown where did this animatronic came from, it follows the same pattern as Toy Binnie, this animatronic has a total of 4 jumpscares (when both heads are out (ceiling), when the magenta head is only out (left side, when the green head is only out (right), and when no heads are out (bottom). NOTE : 'THE GREEN HEAD, IF JUMPSCARES, MAKES THE CREATOR '(AKA Chillpeashooter) LEAVE THE CHAT FOR 5 MINUTES, STOPPING THE RP. Withered versions: (TBA) Withered Binnie : Withered Peanie : Withered Stevie : Withered Carpy : Phantom Kiki: (TBA) ''"The Locker Room" The Locker room acts like "The Door" from the first game, it has 3 locks though, those three locks are three chances if you didn't lock one, but there's a catch, the other two locks go a bit faster than the first one, so be careful. "The Locker Room" Animatronics: 'COMING SOON' Cameras: 'COMING SOON' Phone Calls: 'COMING SOON' Gallery: The Mess... he awakened.png|A teaser of "The Mess" Some Hypes go on... others... go splat... (FNAF Teaser -6).png|A teaser of Stacynette I will be back.png|A Teaser of Phantom Kiki Was it me.png|Another teaser of The Mess Players: '(ADD YOURSELF, UP TO 15 CHARACTERS)''' Chillpeashooter : *Toy Binnie *Toy Peanie *Toy Stevie *Toy Carpy *Stacynette *The Mess *Withered Binnie *Withered Peanie *Withered Stevie *Withered Carpy *Phantom Kiki Wikia-Critic : *W-C (Insane, trapped) Category:Roleplays Category:Chillpeashooter's RPs